DESCRIPTION (adapted from the applicant?s abstract): This project will create an online health information network (HIN) of library resources and services for the health care community of Northwest Ohio. It is a two-year project. The target clientele for this period are the hospitals, select groups of physicians, and the State Department of Health offices in the 20 counties region of NW Ohio. Of these counties, 19 may be considered "rural," having no major city or major medical center. The HIN library resources that will be dedicated to this project are those of the Medical College of Ohio?s Mulford Library, and the libraries of three major teaching hospitals and one local health college. The purpose of the HIN is to create a "one-stop" library service for target clientele. The services will be document delivery and reference assistance, access to the HIN online catalog, and access to license permitted resources of OhioLINK - the statewide online library network for higher education. This will be accomplished by completing three objectives: 1) developing "one stop" collaborative services for clientele from among project HIN libraries; 2) integrating the records of the HIN libraries into one online catalog to make a single, enriched resource; and 3) linking clientele to the HIN. The methodology will initially involve, organizing services among core HIN libraries so that clientele need only go to one location to obtain effective service. Second, merging HIN library records by bringing the partner teaching/college libraries into OhioLINK as "virtual branches" of the Mulford Library (OhioLINK is the Mulford?s automated library system). Another method involves creating for clientele an HIN Web site for "seamless" access to the services and resources, and as a gateway to OhioLINK. Finally, clientele will be linked to HIN through outreach efforts. A librarian will visit target clientele to demonstrate available services and resources and to train interested clientele in the use of select tools, such as Grateful Med, PubMed, Loansome Doc, the HIN online catalog, Web document delivery service forms, and access to OhioLINK. Those who register with HIN will receive price discounts, passwords to OhioLINK, and regular communication from HIN.